Angels Among Us
by Battle-Elf-80
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves in an unfamilar forest. Can they find their way out? This story is funny! Dean is on his game! Trust me! *This is my first story so please give me a review. Good or bad! Please be constructive!*


Opening:

Opening:

A Dark forest scene Sam is standing in what looks like a foot path created by the wild life of the area. He is alone, looking confused and scanning the area for Dean.

"DEAN?!" Sam yells and only hears his echo.

"Dean where the hell did you go?" He yells again. This time he gets an answer.

"Over here!" Dean's voice comes from just out of the camera's view. Sam starts to follow the sound of Dean's voice.

"Where are we?" Sam asks as he walks.

"I don't know." Dean's head pops out of a nearby bush.

"Now that we are on the same page then, why don't you get out here so we can actually figure out what's going on." Sam scolds Dean

"Nope." Dean answers matter-a-factly.

"Why not?" Sam walks closer to the bush that Dean is standing in.

"Well we've established that we're lost right?" Dean states

"Yeah, remember 'we're on the same page?' Now get out here we need to start scouting the area!" Sam gestures for Dean to come out.

"I agree, but still, I can't." Dean repeats.

"Dean quit messing around." Sam yells at Dean this time.

"It's seems that my clothes have lost their way as well. Sam, I'm naked." Dean smiles sheepishly.

_**-Supernatural theme-**_

Back in the forest we find Sam & Dean in the same predicament.

"Well Sammy I can't wear leaves." Dean rubs his arms to keep himself warm.

"I know Dean I'm thinking." Sam is now pacing back and forth in front of the bush that is concealing Dean.

"Why can't you give me your clothes? There can't be that much to look at underneath." Dean laughs at his own joke.

Sam shoots Dean a nasty look, "Shut-up!" They both hear a noise nearby.

"What's that?" Sam asks

"Maybe my clothes have found us?" Dean asks hopefully.

"Not likely. Let me go check it out." Sam starts to head off in the direction of the noise.

"Sammy don't you leave me here like this!" Dean yells with exasperation in his voice.

"Oh quit being a baby. I'll be right back." Sam laughs out loud.

"Btch!" Dean yells after him.

"Jerk." Sam mutters under his breath.

"I heard that!" Dean yells from just out of the frame.

Sam shakes his head and keeps walking towards the noise. He checks his pockets for some sort of a weapon, hoping to find a knife or a gun but he comes up empty handed. He scans the area around him for something he can use in case he is attacked. He sees leaves and a stick. Sam opts for the stick.

"Looking for these?" A voice from comes from the shadows of the forest. Sam spins around to see where the voice came from. He is still holding the stick and has managed to grab a small rock as well.

"Who is that?" Sam asks cautiously.

"Over here lover boy." The voice comes from behind Sam this time.

"Come out where I can see you! I'm armed." He demands waving his stick around.

"Fine, fine keep your pants on." Out from the shadows comes a girl, she is shorter then Sam and slender. She has brown hair, and her features are very striking even in the moonlight. Her brown eyes catch what light is there and seem to glint. "I sure hope you weren't planning on attacking me with that?" She points to the stick Sam is holding. Sam just stares at her "Didn't think so." She pulls Dean's clothes out from the under brush. "I thought someone would be missing these. Obviously it isn't you." The girl let the words roll off her lips with a seductive smile.

"Who the hell are you & and where the hell did you get those?" Sam points to Dean's clothes with his stick trying to keep this unknown girl at a safe distance.

The girl snickers, "Hey now you should be grateful. In my experience most things in these woods stay lost." Her expression turns very serious.

"Yeah well thanks." Sam manages a smile.

"My name is Amy. Now who are you?" The girl gathers Dean's clothes and starts walking towards Sam.

"Sam. Sam Winchester." He drops his stick and offers his hand to Amy. She looks at his arm and proceeds to throw Dean's clothes onto it.

"Well, nice to meet you Sam. You look familiar, oh whatever. I would recommend giving these back to whoever lost them and moving on. You aren't safe here." She crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Fair enough, now where exactly is here?" Sam smiles sheepishly.

"Are you kidding me? Not this again?" Amy rolls her eyes at Sam, "Typical male afraid to ask directions. Where did you come from?"

"No that's not it at all; I mean this doesn't usually happen to us. To me and Dean my brother." Sam blushes; he finally notices that Amy is a good looking female.

"Alright Sam, well being you're lost and it's not safe here let's go get, (She pauses) Dean was it? (Sam nods) and go back to my cabin." She picks up Dean's boots and socks. "Lead the way." She gestures to Sam to take her to Dean.

Pan into the two of them coming up to the clearing where Dean is. He is not visible but they find him because he is singing his version of Enter Sandman.

"Exit Light. Enter Night. Take my hand. Off to Never Never Land." He finishes on a high and out of tune note. Amy claps.

"Sam you never told me your brother was so talented." She uses her most sarcastic tone.

Dean pops into view, "Who the hell?"

"Amy meet Dean." Sam shrugs

"Here are you clothes." Amy walks over to Dean's bush and hands him his boots Sam passes him his clothes. Amy peaks

"Hey lady no free peaks!" Dean snatches his belongings and starts to get dressed. Once he is finished he comes out from behind the bush.

"Too bad, I kinda liked the outfit you started out in." Amy winks at Dean.

"Sam where did you find her & where are we?" Dean crosses in front of Amy keeping his eye on her until he reaches Sam.

"She had your clothes and she has offered to get us out of here. Where ever here is?" Sam says.

"How do we know she's not a demon?" Dean whispers under his breath. "Or she could be a murder." This time he talks just loud enough so Amy can hear him.

"Are you done?" Amy has started to tap her foot. Both Sam and Dean spin around and glare at her. "Look I haven't killed anyone in months. Can we get out of here now?"

"I'm not leaving this spot until I know how we got here!" Dean puts his foot down.

"Fine, you guys can sit out here and be lost, I'm going home. It's dinner time." Amy breaks her gaze from Dean spins and heads off in the opposite direction.

Dean perks up, "Dinner?"

Pan up to a cabin the top of a hill. It looks friendly enough, smoke is coming out of the chimney, and there are lights on in the windows and a white picket fence around the perimeter. As the Trio gets closer we see a small garden with a scarecrow, two horses in a pen eating, and some chickens poking around in the yard.

"Sam I don't like this. She could be fattening us up to eat us." Dean whispers out of the side of his mouth.

"What choice do we have? Besides she could eat you right now." Sam whispers back and sticks his finger in Dean's stomach. Dean look hurt as he starts to rub his stomach.

"Alright boys we're here. I think steaks are on the menu for tonight." Amy stops to unlatch the gate.

"Steaks?" Dean perks up once again and pushes past Amy as she opens the gate.

"You know Amy, thanks for helping but we really need to figure out where we are and how to get home." Sam grabs for Dean but misses.

"Dude! I can totally smell apple pie," Dean sniffs the air, "and mashed potatoes!" He proceeds to make puppy dog eyes in the direction of the front door.

"We have beer too." Amy smiles.

"Dude." Dean groans in pain. He starts to mimic a small child pleading for something.

"Look Sam, there's no use rushing home. Being it's so late and all. You'll be safe in my cabin. After dinner I'll give you directions. We better hurry up though; my sister worries if I'm out too late." Amy gives him a reassuring look.

"Sam did you hear that? She has a sister. Is she hot?" Dean is trying to hold back his excitement.

Sam shakes his head at Dean and the situation, "I guess you're right. Plus I am a little hungry." Dean slaps Sam playfully on the back and they follow Amy up to the front door. She opens it for them and gestures for the boys to enter first. Before she closes the door she looks cautiously around.

Pan to the top of the door where there is what looks like pagan symbols. The camera continues down to the door mat and we can see the same symbols partially covered.

Sam, Amy and Dean are now in the cabin where we see a large living room. There is a large fireplace with a fire crackling in it. A large stuffed beast hangs over the fire place and the mantel is covered with photos. In front of the fire place are two overstuffed couches. To the left there is a hallway there are two closed doors along the living room hallway and a third door closed at the end of the hallway. To the right of the couches are two large windows covered with flannel curtains. Further to the right we see a light which must be coming from the kitchen.

"Amy?" A voice comes from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm here, and we have guests." Amy moves past Dean & Sam where she removes her jacket.

"Guests?" Amy's sister walks around the corner. She is a little taller with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She has a blue checkered apron on and is whipping her hands on a rag. "Where did you find them?" She asks in a gruff tone.

"The clearing." Amy answers

"They broke the perimeter?" She asks.

"Yes, but they seem harmless." Amy points out.

"Great." Her sister shakes her head. Dean & Sam are still standing awkwardly in the entryway watching their exchange.

Dean shakes himself awake "Why hello." He winks in her direction.

"I'll go put two more steaks on the grill." She rolls her eyes.

"I would be more then happy to help!" Dean takes a step towards Amy's blonde sister. "Since your sister hasn't introduced us I will do it myself. My name is Dean and this is my brother Sam."

"Molly." She offers her hand to Sam and then to Dean.

"A firm handshake, I love that in a woman." Dean smiles at her.

"Sure, how do you like your steak done?" Molly asks.

"I love you." Dean let's out a long sigh.

"Whoa there cowboy, I usually don't get that before a drink." Molly loosens up and laughs.

"Well get me a drink then!" Dean starts to laugh as well.

Amy and Sam groan in the background. A dark figure moves outside of the front door.

"Amy go put the horses away for the night." Molly barks the order at Amy.

"Yes mother." Amy answers back sarcastically.

"I'll help." Sam offers.

"Fine," Amy rolls her eyes at Sam, "Have you ever even seen a horse?"

"Well no." Sam looks at his feet.

"Whatever, come on." Amy turns and moves towards the door.

"I'm staying here Sammy." Dean smiles in Molly's direction.

Pan to the outside:

Amy walks quickly towards the pen holding the horses. Sam follows trying to take everything in. "Here." Amy shoves a halter & lead rope into Sam's hands, "You can lead Spyder." Amy points to the large and loudly colored horse in the corner. "We have to hurry up."

"Why?" Sam tip toes towards the large horse.

"I just don't want to be out after midnight." Amy half smiles at Sam.

Back inside:

Dean and Molly are drinking a beer. Molly is slicing potatoes and putting them into a large pot. Dean is sitting at the large wooden table in the middle of the room. There are two large windows behind him also covered by flannel curtains.

"So where are we exactly?" Dean asks while he watches Molly slicing the potatoes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Molly pauses a moment to take a long slug of her beer.

"Try me." Dean looks directly at her.

"Ok, you seem like a pretty reasonable guy. I just want to point out that I did warn you." Molly pulls the chair across from Dean out and sits down.

Back outside:

Sam is still trying to catch Spyder. Amy is now holding a large gray horse with a large white blaze. "He won't hurt you." Amy laughs as she watches Sam try to sneak up on Spyder.

"You say that now." Sam is still concentrating on his job.

"Here let me help." Amy ties the gray horse to a post and walks directly up to Spyder. She grabs the halter and puts it on him and hands the lead rope to Sam. "Let's get them in the barn it's getting late. We don't have much time."

"What do you mean?" Sam is holding the very end of the lead rope as if it is on fire and might burn him.

"Look let's just get these guys in the barn. That way we can get you on your way sooner." Amy starts leading her horse out of the pen towards the barn.

"Ok then." Sam shies to the right as Spyder starts to walk, "Wow turn this thing off."

Amy leads the way to the barn along a dimly lit path. The barn is large and red with white shutters and doors. Sam has grabbed onto the lead rope correctly now and has started to follow Amy. When the two reach the barn Amy lifts the latch and opens the door. She motions for Sam to follow her in.

Back inside:

Both Dean & Molly are on their next beer. "Spill it, where are we?" Dean leans closer towards Martha, "This apple pie is amazing by the way. I think I may have to marry you." He winks in Molly's direction.

She pretends to ignore Dean's comment. "Hmm how do I explain this? Ok here goes, technically we're in a cabin in Wisconsin just outside of Hudson." Molly drinks from her beer bottle.

"Wisconsin? Great! I hear you guys have great cheese, I love cheese." Dean tries to crack a joke.

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy. Really it's a bit more complicated then that." Molly laughs.

"I never really thought of Wisconsin as complicated. Well I guess it could be if you were lactose intolerant." Dean chuckles he is obviously very pleased with himself.

"Funny, you're very funny. Look it's a little more complicated then that because we were in a cabin in Wisconsin, but now we are some place else." Molly drinks and watches Dean for a reaction.

"Ok I follow you so far, where is someplace else? Saint Paul?" Dean takes another bite from his apple pie.

"Wow, you are quick! Actually we aren't in Wisconsin or Minnesota, we are well, no where." She finishes and looks at Dean.

"No where?" Dean questions.

"Yes no where. I told you it was complicated." Molly sighs and takes a sip from her beer bottle.

"Ok so how did we get from Wisconsin to no where then?" Dean takes a drink.

"Ok well I guess it all started about a year ago." Molly squints trying to remember.

"Can I have another slice of pie?" Dean interrupts Molly.

"Sure, just remember you have steak coming up too. Now would it be ok to start my story?" Molly finishes her beer and grabs another from the fridge, "Want one?" Dean nods in approval. "Anything else I can get for you before I start."

"Nope you may start." Dean smiles as he fills his mouth with a bite of pie.

"Thanks, so where was I? Oh yeah I guess it all started about a year ago. Amy and I where trying to be competitive on the Rodeo circuit and had just signed up for a rodeo in Baxter Minnesota."

"Rodeo huh? What were you girls? The clowns? You know Sammy…" Molly puts her hand up and cuts Dean off.

"Not clowns, barrel racers. Look you are pretty cute but I will shut you up if I have to." She points her finger directly at Dean.

"Sorry go on." Dean throws his hands up in the air.

"So moving on, we had just paid our entry fees. Amy and I were heading up to the barn to put Spyder & Chipotle up for the night." Martha starts to tell her story again. Dean looks at Molly blankly. "Spyder and Chipotle are horses. Anyhow that's when we met them."

"Met who?" Dean asks.

"Johnny & Luke." Molly laughs.

Outside Sam leads Spyder in the barn and looks around in wonder. The same pagan symbols are etched everywhere in the barn. Next Sam sees a small arsenal of weapons (Large knives, shot guns, crossbows.), and around 100 bags of salt. Along the right wall are two stalls with cedar fronts each stall has a name plate hanging over the entrance. Sam looks up and sees a hay loft with a ladder leading up to it. There are 50 or so bales of hay stacked up along the back wall.

Amy grabs Spyder from Sam as he stands in the doorway gawking, "Take a picture it will last longer." She sneers back at him.

Still wide eyed Sam finally walks all the way into the barn, "Wow, what's all of this stuff for?"

"The hay is for the horses. The salt is for the winter to make sure the path doesn't ice. The guns are Molly's." Amy puts Spyder into the stall next to Chipotle.

"Not that. I meant this." Sam traces his finger around one of the symbols near the door.

"For protection," Amy hurries her work and tries to change the subject. "So Sam what do you do for a living?"

"Don't change the subject. These are protections spells. Spells to ward of evil spirits and demons." He turns and stares at Amy.

"Yeah I know. I put them there." Amy continues her work trying to ignore Sam.

"I knew there was something off about this place." Sam starts to pace back and forth, "Where did you learn how do spells like this?"

"My dad." Amy stops in her tracks, "Look we have to get this done." They stare at each other for a few seconds.

"What do you need protection from?" Sam crosses his arms.

"You wouldn't understand." She walks up to Sam and shoves a bucket into his stomach knocking the wind out of him, "Grain 4 scoops in the bucket." Amy points to a large bin near the door.

"Fine, but you will have to talk to me eventually." Sam catches his breath and waits for Amy to answer him.

"Yeah, grain first." She points to the bin again. Sam nods and walks towards it, Amy shakes her head as she covers both horses with blankets that have the same symbol as the walls. Sam brings the filled bucket to Amy; she takes the bucket silently and starts to feed the horses. Sam studies the blankets and then notices the horses' halters, which are all leather and bear the same symbols as on the walls.

"A little overkill don't you think?" Sam tries to touch Chipotle's halter, he moves back scaring Sam and making him back into the wall of the stall.

"Let's just say I've seen what goes bump in the night. Besides this guy is my baby, nothing is overkill." Amy gently pets Chipotle and we start to see her hard outer shell crack.

"I can see why you would want to protect him." Sam watches Amy pet Chipotle she has two leather wrist bands that he hadn't noticed before. They shift and move as she pets him, which reveals a tattoo similar to the one on Sam and Dean's chest.

Sam grabs Amy's wrist, "What's this?"

"A tattoo," Amy pulls her hand away from Sam and looks at him, "do you man handle all the girls like that?" She pulls the two leather cuffs off and reveals that she has two tattoos, "I've got one on my chest. Molly has the same ones. It was a sister thing."

"Oh, what made you girls decide to put them there?" Sam watches as Amy breaks apart a bale of hay.

"Some guy." She mutters under her breath, "Some guy at the tattoo parlor suggested it." Amy grabbed four flakes and threw two into each horses stall. "Done here." She pushes Sam towards the door.

Sam shoves his hands into his pockets as they walk back to the house, "So what goes bump in the night around here?" Amy speeds up and gets in front of him. He tries to match her pace but has a hard time.

"We better hurry up. We might get to experience the bump." Amy grabs Sam's hand and pulls him towards the door.

Now inside Amy and Sam head to the kitchen. When they enter they see that Dean and Molly have finished a 12 bottles of beer. They both have a plate filled with food in front of them. There are places set for Sam and Molly.

"Dude, this is the best steak ever." Dean greets them with a mouth full. Molly smiles and takes a slug of her beer. Amy crosses the room to the fridge and grabs out two beers. She hands one to Sam and sits at the end of the table.

Sam slams his fists against the table, "Would someone please tell me what the hell is happening here?" Dean, Molly and Amy turn and look at Sam in amazement.

"Dude we're in Wisconsin." Dean shakes his head at Sam, his mouth still bulging with steak. Amy and Molly look at each other and laugh. "Eat your steak. We will fill you in." Dean points at the open chair. A dark figure lurks outside the kitchen window.

"About everything?" Amy looks at Molly

"Yes Amy everything." Molly gives Amy a reassuring look

Flashback

We see Molly and Amy in a bar drinking a beer. Two men walk up behind them and wrap their arms around the girls' waists.

"Johnny!" Molly squeals and plants a sloppy wet kiss on the tall blonde man. He has blonde hair and striking blue eyes, he has a black Stetson and tight blue wranglers on.

"Darling I thought about you all day." Johnny's thick southern accent flowed from his lips. He smiles and gives Molly a wink.

"Luke." Amy turns around and pushes him away. "What's this I hear about you and Sandy?" She crosses her arms defensively.

Luke grabs her beer and takes a drink, "Amy drop it." He is taller then Johnny with dark hair and wild brown eyes. As he puts Amy's beer back down in walks a tall slender woman with long blonde hair ratted up to the ceiling. She is wearing painted on jeans; too much make-up and a belt buckle the size of a dinner plate.

"No buckle bunnies allowed." Molly stands up from her stool and puts her beer on the bar.

"I'm not here to see you." Sandy sneers at Molly.

"Well move on then. I would be more then happy to help you." Molly takes a step towards Sandy with her hands in fists. Sandy and Martha are now toe to toe and their noses are almost touching.

"Ladies how bout I buy another round?" Johnny offers trying to break the ice and their gazes.

"Johnny go ride a bull would ya? Molly is a big girl, she makes her own decisions." Sandy pokes her finger into Johnny's chest.

"She's here to see me." Luke grabs Sandy's wrist and walks towards the entrance of the bar.

"Did he really just do that?" Amy looks at Molly. She gets down off of her bar stool and follows Luke & Sandy out towards the front door. Martha puts her hands on her hips and follows close behind.

"Ladies, ladies let's not start anything." But Johnny's plea has already fallen on deaf ears. He takes a quick swig from his beer bottle and follows quickly behind.

"This is not the deal we had." Luke forcefully throws Sandy's hand towards her body.

Sandy smiles, "Luke, you made a deal with the devil what did you expect?"

"You promised Johnny & I you would leave the girls out of this as long as you got their horses." Luke turns his back to Sandy.

"Oh Luke, simple Luke don't you understand anything?" Sandy throws back her head and laughs. "Without Molly & Amy their horses are worthless."

Luke spins around to face her, "What do you mean?"

"Well let's just say their souls are a little older then you think." Sandy traces her finger along Luke's muscular chest. Her eyes turn black, "You've bitten off a little more then you can chew Luke my dear." She leans in close and kisses him on the cheek. "Now when can I expect Spyder and Chipotle?"

"What are you doing?" Amy grabs Luke's wrist pulling him away from Sandy. She spins his body to face her, "Our horses? They aren't yours to sell." Sandy laughs in the background. Molly catches up and stands with her arms crossed next to Amy.

Johnny comes running out behind them, "Ladies let's go inside. Next beer is on me!" The girls turn to answer Johnny and Sandy disappears.

"One second, I need to teach this blonde btch a lesson." Molly turns back towards Sandy to find that she has left, "THAT'S RIGHT RUN AND HIDE!" She screams into the dark of the parking lot.

Back in the cabin:

"What does that have to do with us?" Sam has finally calmed down.

"There's more to the story." Molly leans back in her chair, "Your turn Amy." Amy looks confused. "Tell them everything."

"Ok." Amy continues.

Flashback

Luke spins around to talk with Amy, "Look I can explain."

"No need you lying sack of…" Amy goes after Luke with an empty beer bottle. Molly grabs Amy's wrist and Johnny manages to grab Amy around the waist restraining her. "Why are you helping him? Let's me beat him up!" She screams.

Johnny spins Amy around to face him, "Calm down there is a perfectly good explanation." Amy struggles to get free from Johnny, "Fine if you won't listen here you will listen at the motel." Amy struggles again, "Fine if you won't come willingly." Johnny picks Amy up and throws her over his shoulder and starts to walk towards the truck. "Luke, Molly in the truck. Let's go." They both follow obediently as if they were under a spell.

_**Pan to a cheesy hotel room. **_

"SIT." Johnny orders Molly and Amy to sit on the bed.

"Fine we're here now talk!" Amy crosses her arms.

"Ok, Luke & I haven't been completely honest with you." Johnny sits in a hotel chair near them.

"Yeah we're starting to see that." Molly crosses her arms now too.

Johnny looks at Luke he crosses the room behind the girls and starts to explain, "We knew exactly who you were when we met you." Luke looks directly at Amy.

"Like you knew us from one of the rodeo programs?" Amy asks.

"No like we knew you." Luke says again.

"What?" Both girls say in unison.

"Next you're gonna tell us that Johnny & Luke aren't your real names." Molly laughs nervously.

"Actually, their not." Both men look at them.

"I don't like this." Molly grabs Amy's hand and gets off the bed. "We're out of here."

"Sit." Johnny points to the bed again. Molly is pulled towards the bed by an unseen force.

"How the hell did you do that?" Molly struggles against her invisible capture.

"Not hell actually, heaven." Luke pipes up from behind them.

_**Back in the cabin:**_

Dean is choking on his food, "Heaven? What are these guys? Angels?"

Sam shoots Dean a dirty look, "Sorry, Dean promises to keep his opinions to himself."

"Don't worry we've already had this discussion." Molly take a drink of beer, "Dean will be quiet now won't you."

Dean cracks a cheesy smile, "I guess for a" Amy interrupts Dean Mid-sentence.

"Can I finish?" She asks impatiently.

"Yes go on." Sam smiles in her direction.

_**Back in the motel:**_

"My real name is Michael. Luke's real name is Gabriel." Johnny waits for a response.

"What?" Molly asks, "Like Michael and Gabriel God's angels?" She slides further away from the boys.

Johnny braces for Molly to hit him, "Actually yeah." He closes his eyes and braces for an attack.

"You have got to be kidding me." Amy tries to get up but can't move.

"Look, don't be scared. We're the good guys." Johnny smiles and puts his hand on Martha's knee, "It's still me. Good ole Johnny."

"Holy Sht!" Molly covers her mouth with her hand, "If you're an angel then how could you do what we did in Louisville after that rodeo?"

Johnny blushes, "Well I'm an Archangel, not God."

"So let me get this straight. If you guys are angels then Sandy is what? A demon?" Amy cringes.

"Yeah, well sort of." Johnny leans closer to Amy. Luke walks up behind Amy and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"She's not just a demon. She's Satan." He looks at her then at Johnny.

"Satan's a woman?" Molly asks.

"Well you didn't think she was a man did you?" Johnny smiles at Molly.

"Well if Satan is a woman then what about God?" She leans in closer to Johnny.

"Let's just say…" Johnny starts to let Molly in on his secret but Amy interrupts before he can finish.

"Um can we get to the point here?"

"Oh yeah sorry." Johnny looks back at Luke.

"Look we were sent on a special mission to lure Sandy, well, Satan out of hiding. We needed bait." Luke sits down next to Johnny.

"So you were going to use our horses?" Amy stands up and yells at Luke.

"Well honey your horses are a little more special then you thought." Johnny gets up and pours himself a glass of whiskey.

"Can you elaborate?" Molly gestures to Johnny for a glass too.

"Their vessels." Johnny passes a glass to Molly.

"Like blood vessels?" Molly takes a swig.

Johnny laughs, "See Darlin that's why I fell for you. You see things in a way no one else would." He leans in and plants a slow wet kiss on Molly's lips.

"UH HUM." Both Amy & Luke clear their throats.

"What do you mean by vessels?" Amy now is able to get up and starts to pace the room.

"Well when the battle in heaven was over and Sandy had waved the white flag, she and God had to have peace talks." Johnny leans back in his chair.

"Oh I get it! Like when Amy and Luke fight right?" Molly laughs

Luke eyes Martha, "Apart of those talks was what to do with you." Luke keeps going, "Well not you personally but humans in general."

"Part of the agreement was that God and Satan would release 7 vessels into the world. Each vessel would contain a special power." Johnny continues, "Each power would be imperative to the survival of human kind." Both Amy & Molly stare blankly at Johnny.

"These vessels are like Tupperware. They hold onto to the power for whoever wants to use them." Luke offers, he can see that the girls don't quite understand.

Johnny shakes his head, "Each one of these vessels comes in a different form. They start out neutral but can be used for good or evil. When the end of the world comes each vessel will help God & Satan decide the fate of humankind."

"So you're telling me that Spyder and Chipotle are some kind of magical Tupperware?" Amy is still pacing back and forth.

"Not just Tupperware but the biggest most important Tupperware you could find." Luke says as Amy paces back and forth in front of him. "One of the major deals the two came up with was that the vessels would stay free in the world and that neither God nor Satan could gather them up." Luke finishes.

"Well, obviously she lied to God." Molly finishes her drink.

"Yeah typical Satan, but that's why we're here." Johnny tries to smile.

"Ok so let's say I actually believe you. What did Sandy, I mean Satan, mean when she said she needs us?" Amy stops in her tracks.

"Well that's the real catch. Each vessel has to have that human component, you know free will." Now Luke has decided to pace too.

"Great so you're saying when we die we have to choose between good and evil?" Molly pours another drink.

"Darlin' I have news for you. You don't actually die. Have you ever heard of past lives?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah but I totally figured that it was a bunch of bull." Molly answers back.

"Well for most people it is, but for you two it's a fact. I would say that you have been around since well, since right after the war was over in heaven." Johnny holds his glass out for more.

"So what now?" Amy stops.

"Well we get you ready." Luke looks at Amy.

"You say that as if you've done this before." Amy puts her hands on her hips.

"We have, you didn't think this was the first time we have met?" Johnny looks at Amy and then back at Molly, he winks. "No matter when it is, I keep falling for you though."

Martha blushes and asks, "How many times have we met?"

"Around 125 I think." He smiles, "You have a new trick every time I come back!" Molly laughs out loud.

_**Back at the cabin:**_

"So now I guess you're up to speed." Amy smiles awkwardly.

"Ok but how did we get here?" Sam looks Amy directly in the eyes.

"Well after that night Luke & Johnny trained us, I guess you could say. That's where those protections spells came from. Martha is the weapons expert."

Both Sam and Dean start to survey the room. On the walls are strategically placed crossbows, Chinese stars, knives, guns, vials of holy water and crosses. "Nice crossbow." Dean nods his head towards a large and ornate bow on the kitchen wall, "I don't know why I didn't notice it before."

"Thanks, I bedazzled it myself." Molly smiles. The crossbow is huge and is covered with many magical symbols and of course rhinestones.

"Well boys it's time for bed." Amy starts to clean up the beer bottles.

"Wait I thought you said we could get out of here. I mean we have nothing. No clothes and no supplies." Sam grabs Amy's wrist.

She pulls her wrist away and scowls, "there you go manhandling me again. What do you need supplies for? We have plenty of food and one of the closets in here has some of my dad's old clothes."

"He means weapons." Dean says before he takes the last swig of beer from his bottle.

"Weapons? What do you need weapons for?" Amy puts her hands on her hips and looks at Martha.

"Ames we have celebrities in our midst." She pops the top on another beer and offers it to Dean.

"These guys?" Amy points at the brothers.

"Meet the famous Winchester brothers." Molly smiles and grabs a beer for herself.

"WHO?" Amy asks again.

"You know, Sam Winchester the Anti-Christ and his moody brother Dean." She presents them to Amy as if she is a ring master at a crazy three ring circus.

"Hey, I totally resemble that remark!" Dean laughs "I am not moody!"

Amy throws both Molly and Dean a bad look, "Well I guess that explains how you got here."

"Ok I am totally lost." Sam looks at all three of them.

"You saw all of those protections spells I cast on the place right?" Amy asks.

"Yeah." Sam still isn't quite following.

"Well the spell protects those that need protecting. From what I know about you boys I would say that fits you to a 'T'." She smiles, "The spell makes us invisible to anyone who might cause us harm. It also masks the area we are in from innocent people as well. I guess you could say that we are in the shadows, you know when you look and you thought you saw something out of the corner of your eye. Well that's what the spell does."

"Ok but why are we here?' Sam still doesn't understand.

"Sammy think about where we were before this." Dean leans in closer to him.

Sam sits for a moment and thinks, "The last thing I remember cheesy motel in Hudson. We were just getting into the Impala." Sam stops short.

"We had finally gotten a line on Loki." Dean continues for Sam.

"Correction, we were going to investigate some strange occurrences at the church in town." Sam rephrases what Dean has said.

"Sammy it's not like we haven't dealt with Loki." Dean smiles

"Yeah I bet that's why you ended up in your birthday suit too. From what I hear Loki has a sense of humor when it comes to you two." Molly touches Dean's shoulder.

"Ok but what does that have to do with us being here." Sam says in an exasperated tone.

"Everything actually, your line of work can be nasty. That's why the spell roped you in." Amy says.

"Yeah I'm sure there was a trap somewhere set to kill you. If it wasn't Loki out to get you then I'm sure you're on Sandy's radar." Molly points out.

"Ok so we are here because we needed protection?" Sam asks. The other three nod. "Fine, if you guys are so protected then why the arsenal in here and out in the barn? Why the extra spells on the walls and door? Wait didn't you say God was on your side in all of this?" Sam stops and is breathing hard.

"Boy you are high stung aren't you? Why don't you take after your brother?" Molly laughs.

"I know I'm always telling him to chill…" Sam cuts Dean off before he can finish.

"Just answer my questions." Sam says forcefully.

"Wow." Molly breaths in deep, "First of all, I have always like guns and if we weren't in this situation I would still have an arsenal as you called it. Second, the extra spells keep out anyone who has been possessed or any neutral spirits, you know the ones that don't take sides unless they are paid. Third, well that one is tricky." Molly finishes.

"Wait, I thought God is pretty black and white. What's so tricky about having him on your side?" Sam asks.

"Well you see Sammy. I can call you Sammy right?" Molly asks.

"Whatever, just answer." Sam is getting impatient once again.

"Well Sammy, I was getting to that. You see God unlike Sandy keeps agreements. The one he made said he can't intervene. So he can't help us. We are totally on our own." Molly takes a knife out of her pocket and starts to twirl it in her hand. "So anyone that wants to hurt me, my sister or the horses, well," She sticks the knife into the table between Sam's fingers. "They get hurt." Mollyleaves the knife stuck in the table and gets up. "I better check the perimeter. Goodnight boys." She grabs her crossbow and arrows and heads towards the door.

"Don't mind her. She gets a few beers in her system and then all of a sudden she's G.I. Jane." Amy softens and smiles at Sam.

Sam shakes the shock of what just happen off, "Doesn't she need our help? Dean and I are pretty capable." Sam pulls his hand away from Molly's knife making sure not to get cut.

"No, she doesn't like company when she patrols. Plus she won't be back for hours. She doesn't sleep." Amy keeps cleaning up.

"Why not?" Sam asks. He notices Dean playing with on of the weapons from the wall and slaps his hand.

"Ouch, why did you do that?" Dean blows on the spot that Sam hit.

"Focus would you?" Sam scolds Dean. "So why doesn't Molly sleep?" Sam turns his attention back to Amy.

"Well about a week before you boys showed up we had an incident." Amy fills the sink and starts on the dishes from dinner.

"An incident?" Sam picks up a few of Dean's bottles and puts them on the counter near Amy.

"Yeah well, when a person is possessed they become someone that needs protecting. We had a few men turn up where you did." Amy scrubs a plate, "We brought them here, they had injuries I healed, they ate our food, laughed with us and then…" Amy pauses, "She found me unconscious and bleeding." She stops scrubbing and breaths loudly for a few seconds, "Sandy must have sent some lower level demons on a mission to take the horses. I don't remember what happened. Molly said I was pretty bad for a few days and that she thought she had lost me. She hunted down the men that hurt me and killed them. When she got home she was covered in their blood and wouldn't talk to me her eyes were so empty and cold. I thought I had lost her then. Then a few days later she was back to her old self." Amy has tears in her eyes.

"Wow I don't know what to say." Sam puts his hand on her shoulder.

"So now you see why we had to amp up our protection." Amy shrugs Sam's hand off of her shoulder.

"What are you two ladies talking about?" Dean sticks his head between them. He has found what looks like beef jerky and is stuffing his mouth with it.

"Dean." Sam groans.

"What did I do? By the way what did I miss?" Dean stuffs more beef jerky in his mouth.

Amy laughs, "Alright boys time for bed. Morning comes awful fast around here and you don't want to get caught with your pants down." She winks in Dean's direction.

"Ha, Ha! You totally liked it." Dean tries to yell with a full mouth but Amy is already walking towards the hallway.

"Come on, I will show you to your room." She beckons for them to follow.

"She liked it." Dean tries for Sam's approval.

"Dude." Sam shakes his head as he follows Amy.

"Dude!" Dean throws his hands up in the air.

Amy opens the first bedroom door revealing a Green Bay Packers theme. A large Bret Favre poster is on the wall closest to the window.

"What the?" Dean stops dead in his tracks.

"Blame my Dad. He decorated this room for us. I guess he always wanted boys." Amy shakes her head, "Well enjoy. There are extra clothes in the closet if you're interested. She starts to walk out of the room towards the living room.

"What are you going to do?" Sam follows behind with his hands in his pockets. Meanwhile Dean has started to investigate the room. He turns over the pillows, looks in the closet then shrugs and jumps into the nearest bed.

"I'm going to stay up a little longer and try to wait for Martha." Amy heads towards the living room.

"Need company?" Sam takes a step closer to Amy.

"Yeah actually I would really like that." She says quietly. Amy smiles as she sits on the couch closest to the windows in the living room. Sam turns to close the door and Dean proceeds to make kissey faces at Sam.

"Stop that right now! It's not what you think." Sam points his finger at Dean.

"Sure Sammy whatever you say! Have fun while Bret and I hang out in here." Dean stuffs more beef jerky in his mouth.

"Where did you get that stuff?" Sam makes a face at Dean.

"What?" Dean shrugs. Sam closes the door behind him and walks to the couch across from Amy.

"So what do you two do for fun around here? Sam cautiously asks

"Shoot stuff." Amy looks up from the book she is reading and smiles sarcastically.

"You sound like my brother." Sam laughs out loud. An awkward silence falls on the room Amy goes back to leafing through her book.

"So why here? I mean why did you pick this cabin?" Sam finally breaks the silence.

Amy looks at him thoughtfully, "Look we didn't want to ever have to hide like this. It just became easier. I mean this is the first time we haven't had to run. I guess we picked this cabin because it was my dad's. He would bring Molly and I up here to hunt."

"Oh." Sam looks down at his hands.

"I guess we choose here because I remember being happy when we would come here. Plus Molly really likes to shoot stuff." Amy pauses, they both break out into laughter.

"Look I think we could help you get out of having to live like this," Sam turns serious, "I know what a life of running and hiding can be like."

"There will come a time when we can't hide or run anymore. For now it's what we have to do to survive." Amy puts a stop to Sam's wishful thinking.

"I guess you gotta do what you gotta do." Sam looks down at his hands again.

"Sure, look you don't have to wait with me. Molly won't be back for hours." Amy flips through her book again.

"I want to stay up with you." Sam looks up and Amy catches his gaze and smiles.

"Ok, well since you're here did you want to look at a couple of my spell books?" Amy asks.

"Okay, maybe I could learn something." Sam smiles again.

"I think we could learn something from each other." Amy gets up and grabs Sam's wrist, "here let me show you my stuff."

Amy leads him to the 2nd bedroom. She walks to the book case and pulls out a book, "Don't get any ideas! We aren't staying in here." Amy hands Sam the book and picks out a few more titles. She then turns and walks back towards the hallway.

Sam stays put for a few seconds taking Amy's room in. The walls are plastered with news articles, spells scribbled on scratch paper, and spell symbols. Even with all of the stuff on the walls a few family photos peak through. Sam is drawn to one in particular. He lifts the news clipping to see two little girls dressed as cowgirls, obviously Amy & Molly. A tall man is standing behind them. "It's Bobby." Sam gasps.

"Are you coming?" Amy asks from the doorway.

"Yeah on my way." Sam glances at her. He breaths in deep, turns and walks towards the living room. Amy sits back on the couch and motions for Sam to sit next to her.

She hands him a blue book with gold lettering on the cover, "This is my first spell book. It has everything from how to cure warts to how to mend a broken heart."

Sam opens the book and studies the pages for a few seconds, "How do you know Bobby?"

"Who?" Amy looks at Sam.

"Bobby, the man in that picture with you and Martha." Sam keeps her gaze.

"Oh! That's uncle Billy. My dad used to go on long hunting trips with him." Amy goes back to the book she was reading.

"What kind of kind of hunting?" Sam pushed for more information.

"Don't remember. I always figured they just went to get drunk and shoot of their guns." Amy didn't look up from her spell book.

"Amy what happened to your dad?" Sam puts his hand over the writing of her book forcing her to look him in the eye.

"He died, why?" Amy looks up.

"How?" Sam demands.

Amy looks at Sam with a puzzled look, "It was a stray bullet. It hit him while he was alone. Uncle Billy said he tried to save him but he was gone before he got to him. They never caught the guy who did it." She looks sad. "After that my mom moved us to Texas. That's how we got into horses."

"What did your dad look like?" Sam is still serious.

"I don't understand why you're asking these questions, but I'll get a picture." She gets up and goes to her room. She comes back with a picture of her dad. Sam purses his lips; her dad is the yellow eyed demon.

"Did they bring back his body?" Sam stares at the picture.

Amy looks at Sam as if she has seen a ghost, "How did you know?" Sam just stares at her, "He was in his truck when he was hit, Uncle Billy said that when dad was hit, the truck flipped, there was an explosion, and they couldn't get to him in time." Amy looks past Sam.

"They?" Sam finally looks up from the picture.

"One second." Amy gets up and goes to the mantle. "It was Billy, my dad and John; yeah I think that was his name."

Sam runs his fingers over his dad's picture, "Wow."

"You know him?" Amy asks.

"That's my dad." Sam looks at her wide-eyed.

"What?" Amy moves closer to Sam.

"Yeah." Tears are rolling down his face, "Your dad must have been a hunter."

"You mean like you and Dean?" Amy looks at the picture and then back at Sam.

"They must have been hunting something when your dad died. Probably for the demon that killed my mom." Sam covers his face with his hands.

"Wow." Amy leans back on the couch. "My dad left me these books. I thought they were crap until we met Luke & Johnny." She runs her hands over the book she's holding.

"They must have known what you and Martha were meant to do." Sam leans back by Amy.

She smiles, "He must of, in his will he said 'in case you need a little magic in your life'." She shakes her head. "I'm sure he's laughing from heaven."

Sam cringes, "Yeah sure." The two sit for several seconds in silence next to each other. Amy turns to Sam and while leaning closer she kisses him softly on the cheek.

"What's that for?" Sam turns his head to her. He is inches from her face.

"Just thanks I guess. You just reminded me that I need to keep fighting. For my dad." Amy smiles and leans in for a kiss. Sam reciprocates the kiss and embraces Amy in his arms.

He slowly pulls off her unbuttoned work shirt to reveal a camisole. She starts to work on unbuckling his belt and then the buttons on his pants. She reaches for Sam's t-shirt and pulls it over his head. Sam helps Amy lie back on the couch, "Sam Winchester are you trying to seduce me?" Amy asks as Sam kisses her neck gently.

He looks her in the eyes, "Actually I think you started it."

Amy laughs quietly, "I think you're right." Sam leans in for a kiss.

Morning peeks through the curtains of the cabin. We can hear the birds chirping outside. Dean walks out of the Green Bay Packers room wearing a Green Bay Packers t-shirt, boxers, his white socks and his boots. He has just woken up and is rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He silently scans the room. Everything seems as he left it the night before until he sees the couch. Amy and Sam are covered with a blanket. Sam has Amy in his arms and they are both sound asleep. Amy has her camisole and underwear. Sam is in just his boxers.

"Uh Hum!" Dean clears his throat. The two love birds slowly wake-up both have a smile on their face. Sam squeezes his arms tighter around Amy. She yawns and stretches into him.

"UH HUM!" Dean clears his throat louder this time. Sam and Amy open their eyes suddenly. "You know guys; if you wanted to cuddle I was just one room away." He smiles.

Amy sits straight up and wraps the blanket around herself, "Oh my god!" She jumps up and runs to her room. Sam sits up on the couch and throws Dean a bad look as he starts to put his t-shirt and then his jeans on.

"Oh don't get dressed on my account." Dean laughs as he walks past the living room towards the kitchen. Now fully dressed Sam enters the kitchen and sits down. Dean is looking around the kitchen for something. "Where do you think they keep the coffee around here?" Dean gives up and decides to grab a beer from the fridge. "How was you night?" Dean raises his eyebrows at Sam. When Sam doesn't give him any reaction he pops the top off the beer and takes a drink.

"Ha! Very funny. I have to tell you something about last night." Sam looks at Dean.

"Whoa Sammy, I don't want to know any details. (He pauses for a second and makes a face.) Wait no I do! Give me details." Dean sits across from Sam and leans in.

Sam reaches across the table and with an open hand on Dean's forehead pushes him back in his chair. "Not that, we're not talking about that. Something else."

Dean rubs his forehead, "Ouch, fine what happened?"

"Wait." Sam gets up and grabs the picture off the mantel. "The girls know Bobby, and they knew dad." He shoves the picture into Dean's hands.

"What?" Dean looks at Sam and then at then at the picture, "Whoa isn't that?" Dean sees the yellow eyed demon."

"Their Dad, he died when they were little. Bobby & Dad were with him on a 'hunt'. He died in a fire." Sam cut Dean off.

"Shit why don't you think Bobby told us about them?" Dean stands up from the table.

"I don't know but…" Sam is cut off by Amy running into the kitchen.

"Where's Molly? MOLLY!" She screams.

"Not here. I thought you said she wouldn't be back until morning." Sam stands up too. Amy is frantically looking out the window.

"Something is wrong. I just know it. I have to find her. She never stays out this late." She turns and walks towards the door.

"We'll come with you." Sam grabs her hand. "Right Dean?"

"Oh yeah, let me get my pants on." He stands up and goes to the room he was in.

"We'll find her." Sam tries to comfort Amy who is pacing back and forth.

"It's Sandy, I just know it. I will kill her. If I have to go to hell to do I will she's dead." Amy is almost in a trance.

Dean comes back still with the Packer shirt, fully dressed carrying a small arsenal of weapons he found in the room. "Let's go." He cocks a shot gun and looks ready for business.

_**Pan outside to the three of them walking through the woods searching for Molly.**_

"Molly!" Amy yells over and over again.

A rustling sound comes from a nearby bush. Dean throws his hand up to be silent. He picks up the shot gun and slowly walks towards the sound. Amy and Sam cover his back and follow slowly behind him. They push themselves through the bush and come into the clearing where Amy found Dean and Sam originally. Lying across from them near a bush is Molly. She is perfectly still. Her clothes are ripped and her crossbow is nowhere to be found.

"Maolly!" Amy screams and all three of them run towards her. Dean reaches her first and checks her pulse. He slowly rolls her over and is horrified to see cuts, bruises, blood and a large gash on her neck.

Molly starts coming to even partially unconcious she has the sound of sarcasm in her voice,"Are you my knight in shining armor?" She smiles.

"At your service." Dean brushes his hand over her face as she passes out again. He picks her up in his arms just as Sam and Amy catch up. Amy is in tears.

"Is she alive?" Sam asks.

"Yes but just barely. We have to get her back to the cabin." Dean starts off in the direction of the cabin.

_**Back at the cabin:**_

Dean lays Molly who is still unconscious in a bed in the Green Bay Packers room. Amy comes in carrying rags, clean water, bandages and a bowl with some sort of herbs in it.

"Move!" she pushes Dean aside. She starts to clean off her visible wounds and packs them with the herbs. Then she mixes the leftovers and forces Molly to ingest them.

"Wait what's that?" Dean asks nervously.

"It will make her sleep. That way I can examine the rest of her without causing any more pain then I have too." Amy wipes Molly's face with a wet cloth.

"Witches." Dean shakes his head.

"Dean it's her sister. I think she knows what she doing." Sam crosses his arms in front of his chest.

Dean and Sam pace the room as Amy starts to examine Molly. She lifts her shirt to find several deep gashes that look like they were made by talons or claws. There are another set of gashes over Molly's tattoo. Dean looks at the wounds, "Looks like someone wanted to access to her body."

"Yeah it almost looks like a dog attacked her. Or a huge bird." Amy looks up at Dean. She examines Molly further by rolling her onto her side. She finds a deep gash along her back, "This one is from a sword."

"Who carries a sword?" Sam asks.

"I'm not sure. I have to feed the horses." Amy gets up from Molly's bed. "Watch her." Dean and Sam follow Amy back to the living room.

"Amy you can't go out there alone." Sam says.

"I'm just going to the barn. I have to make sure the horses are ok." She looks blankly at Sam.

"You shouldn't be alone. Dean will stay here with her." He says with force this time.

"Fine just don't get in my way." She opens the door and walks towards the barn.

When she opens the latch she breaks down into tears, Sam tries to comfort her but she pushes him away, "Don't. I need to feed the horses." Chipotle and Spyder knicker when they see her. The barn looks ok. Amy breaks apart a bale of hay and feeds it to the horses.

Back in the cabin Dean paces with a gun in front of Molly's door. He hears a noise come from inside, "No, no uh." He opens the door and sees Molly writing in pain.

"You're ok. We found you. You're safe." He kneels by her and puts his hand on her wrist.

"Amy no, protect Amy protect." Molly groans.

"Molly, Amy is fine. She's making sure the horses are alright." Dean tries to comfort her.

Molly's eyes open and she struggles to get up. "Where's Amy, I need Amy."

_**Back in the barn:**_

Amy has her head buried in Chipotle's mane. He is eating slowly. Sam is standing just outside the stall, "Amy she's going to be alright. Dean and I are here and we will stay as long as you need us."

"Thanks but we'll be fine." She lifts her tear stained face and pets Chipotle.

"That's right they'll be fine." A voice comes from a shadowy corner. Out steps a tall man with dark hair and wild eyes.

"Luke." Amy breaths in deep.

_**Back in the cabin:**_

"No we have to go get her." Molly struggles to get up from the bed.

"Lay down you're hurt." Dean pushes down on her shoulders. "You aren't making any sense."

"You don't understand." Molly starts to fight against Dean. With a sudden burst of strength she manages to push Dean to the ground.

"Wow, were did that come from?" Dean shakes himself.

"I'm sorry, but there's something I haven't been completely honest about." Molly tries to get up from the bed and winces in pain.

"That doesn't sound good." Dean gets up from the floor and helps Molly get up.

"There's something special about Amy and I." She crosses over to the closet and opens the door.

"We've already been over this. You're talking about that vessel thing right?" Dean stands close behind Molly to make sure she doesn't fall.

"There's more." She starts to look around the back of the closet.

"More?" Dean sees Molly wince in pain. "I'm sure your confession can wait. Just lay down would you?"

"It can't wait. Look, the horses have nothing to do with this." Molly comes out of the closet with a long black box.

"What the hell do you mean? I thought they were the whole reason you were here." Dean looks at her.

"No that's just what I told you. It's actually Amy." Molly places the long box on the bed and kneels. She says a silent prayer and opens the box to reveal a long ornate sword.

"What is that?" Dean points at the sword.

"Look I don't have any time to really explain. Amy is in danger." Molly pulls her boots on and then slowly slips a flannel shirt over her injuries.

"But you're hurt. You'll be no good to her, especially if you're dead." Dean tries to block Molly from leaving.

"Don't make me hurt you. I have to get Amy back in here. She's not safe out there." Molly points the sword at Dean.

"You're not going to kill me. Why don't you tell me what's happening and we can figure this out together." Dean tries to reason with Molly.

Molly breaths in deeply, "Ok. Look I know who attacked me and he's going to go after Amy next. I can't let that happen."

"Who? Who did that to you?" Dean points to the gash across her neck.

"It was…"

_**Back in the barn:**_

"Luke, what are you doing here?" Amy is still standing in the doorway of the stall.

Luke comes closer; he is wearing a long black jacket and looks like he has just been through hell and back. Amy gasps when she sees the state he's in, "What happened to you?"

"I had to fight to get here." Luke crosses behind Amy and Sam blocking the door out of the barn.

"Well let me look at those cuts, maybe I can do something for you." Amy starts to walk to Luke. Sam puts his hand in front of Amy stopping here, she looks down at his arm and then at his face.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Sam asks with an angry face.

"Sam this is Luke." Amy points to Luke. "Luke this is Sam." She then points back to Sam.

"Gabriel, it's actually Gabriel." Both men are sizing each other up. Amy looks puzzled.

"Look boys I don't know what's up, but I have a hurt sister inside that I need to tend to." Amy walks past Sam towards Luke. He steps in her path and starts to slip his jacket off.

"You're not going anywhere." As Luke's jacket hits the ground we see a large sword holstered on his back. "She fought hard."

"Who?" Amy starts to back towards Sam.

"Your sister. She has trained hard to protect you. Still I'm surprised she survived." An evil smile curled on Gabriel's lips.

"Why? I thought you were with us?" Amy demands.

"Oh I was but then I started to think, why should I protect such an ungrateful species. Besides the world is going to hell in a hand basket, I just want to be there at your receiving party!" Luke starts to draw his sword.

"Luke you don't want to do this. You're good. Hell you're an angel. Stop." Amy tries to plead with him.

A strange deep and almost demonic laugh comes from Luke's mouth. "That's where you're wrong Amy. I do want to do this. There is an extremely large price on your head and I want it."

"Over my dead body." Molly is standing in the doorway behind Gabriel holding her side. Dean is behind her point a gun at him.

"Molly, finally you decide to join us. Slacking on your guardian duties? I might have to report this." Gabriel tosses his head back and let's another evil laugh free.

"Guardian? Molly what's he talking about?" Amy questions.

"You haven't told her?" Gabriel looks at Molly and smiles.

"Shut up traitor." Molly raises her sword and takes a step towards him.

"Told me what?" Amy yells this time.

"This is not a good time sis." Molly starts to circle Gabriel. He laughs again.

"Well why don't I tell her then? Besides you need to save your strength. I don't want to kill you right away." He turns away from Molly to Amy, "Remember how Johnny told you those filthy animals were the vessels?" Amy just looks at him.

"I can tell by your silence you understand. Shall I go on?" Gabriel spins and lunges with his sword towards Molly. She blocks his attack. "Well we lied. They're worthless." He lunges towards Molly again who is visibly weak but she manages to block him again.

"Stop it." Amy yells. Gabriel spins towards her smiling.

"I have to kill her to get to you." Gabriel points his sword towards Amy.

"Why? Why me?" Amy backs away a few steps.

"Silly girl, don't you get it yet? You're the vessel." Gabriel smiles, "You didn't think that all your spells came naturally did you?" Gabriel laughs and makes another play at Molly. She dodges his blow and lunges back missing him, "That makes Molly your guardian." With that Gabriel spins back towards Molly and lunges, this time Molly is unable to block his shot. He pierces through her abdomen.

"AHHH." Molly screams and falls limp on the floor.

"No!" Amy tries to run to her but is stopped by Gabriel. He flips her to face Sam who is frozen in place. Gabriel has his sword over her jugular artery.

"Have you told her that you killed her dad yet?" Gabriel smiles at Sam as his eyes turn black, "Awww, I can see by your expression that you haven't." Dean runs up behind Gabriel and tries to shot him, "Or was it you Dean? The Winchester brothers, it's too ironic." He throws Amy to the ground. He turns around and grabs Dean's gun, "that doesn't work on me. Didn't the dead girl tell you?" He nods towards Molly's lifeless body. With one quick movement Gabriel sends Dean flying towards the door. He hits a wall and makes a painful thud on the ground. Sam has grabbed Amy and is moving away from Gabriel.

"Not so fast you two." Gabriel spins around to face Sam and Amy. "You two make a beautiful couple. Amy did you know that Dean sold his soul to the devil to save Sam? Hmmm and Sam did you know that Amy's dad sold his soul to save her?" He pauses and walks forward towards Sam; He reaches out and grabs Sam by the throat, "Too bad their sacrifices will go to waste." Sam is struggling to get free of Gabriel's grip.

"Stop." Amy says calmly behind Gabriel. He drops Sam and spins towards her.

"Are you ready to die then?" He smiles. Amy's head is tucked into her chest. "Look at me!" Amy doesn't move, "LOOK AT ME!" Gabriel yells. Amy's head slowly comes up but it is apparent that she has changed, Gabriel's eyes get wider.

"No!" Amy's hair has turned a brilliant shade of Red and her eyes are pure white. "You will not hurt anyone else." She raises her hands and lifts Gabriel off the floor. She twists his body in the air and his face is contorted in pain. Molly stirs below him. Amy sees her sister move and loses focus dropping Gabriel. She runs around his unconscious body to Molly, "You're alive." She starts to lay Molly flat on the ground. Dean is coming to off to the side of the girls. Sam is struggling to breath behind Gabriel. Amy checks Molly out and sees the sword wound.

Molly opens her eyes, "NO!" Gabriel is about to thrust his sword towards Amy to kill her. As if will be her final act Molly picks up her sword and thrusts it in to Gabriel's chest. A red glow comes from the wound, his face is surprised and in pain. He backs away towards the middle of the barn. He pulls the sword out of his chest and stumbles. As he does this we see a part of the floor open to the fiery depths of hell, Gabriel doesn't see this and starts to back towards the gap. He reaches the edge and sees the hole.

"Help me." He begs Amy. Her hair is still red, she walks towards him.

"This is for my dad." She points her finger at his right arm and snaps it in half. "This is for my sister." She points her finger at his other arm and it snaps in half. "And this is for me." She picks her foot up and kicks him in the crotch. Gabriel doubles over in pain. He backs up right into the hole. We see him falling into the fire screaming. The hole closes around him and all that is left is a singe mark and Molly's sword sticking out from the ground. Amy collapses on to the floor. She stares at the spot for a few seconds.

"What did I miss?" Dean looks up at the three of them.

"Oh nothing." Amy gets up and helps Sam. Her hair is back to normal except for one bright red stripe at the front of her face.

"Cough, cough." Molly coughs when she tries to move. Blood comes out of her mouth; she wipes her face with her sleeve, "A little help here." Amy rushes to her while Sam helps Dean up.

"Looks like you've got a lot to tell me big sister." Amy puts Molly's arm over her shoulders.

"Nice hair." Molly plays with the section of red hair on Amy's head. Amy shakes her head at her.

"Let's get you inside the cabin. Coming boys?" Sam and Dean follow slowly behind them. Dean is holding his arm close to his body.

Dean, Sam, Molly and Amy stand in the clearing where Amy had found them. The sun is shinning. Dean has a black eye but looks like he is better from his fall. Sam is fairly unscathed as is Amy. Molly has a bandage over her neck and is leaning on a pair of home made crutches. Amy is holding two small bottles in her hand. She gives one to Dean and one to Sam.

"What's this?" Dean holds the small bottle up to the sun. It is holding a dark purple liquid and has a cork stopper in the top.

"Its how you get back to reality." Molly smiles at Dean, "Not as good as whiskey but it does the job."

"How can we find you again?" Sam grabs Amy's hand. She looks down at the bottle.

"You don't." She still doesn't look up.

"Why? You might need us again." Sam puts his hand under Amy's chin and makes her look at him.

"Thanks Sammy but we're going to be ok. Besides if anyone tries to kill me again maybe Amy will blow them up with her mind tricks." Molly laughs and proceeds to hold her stomach where Gabriel had left his mark.

"Yeah Sammy, we'll be a bigger liability to them anyways." Dean puts his hand out to Molly. "You're some girl, take care of yourself."

Molly accepts his hand and pulls him close. "Your not so bad yourself." She plants a sloppy kiss on Dean. He stumbles towards her and then seems to melt, "If there is a next time we should trade secrets." Dean manages to smile sheepishly.

Amy gives Sam the small little bottle back. She looks up at him, "You can't remember me. I don't know what I would do if something…" Sam cuts Amy off by kissing her passionately on the lips.

"I know. Look I'm really sorry about your father." Sam looks into her eyes.

"Don't be, Molly told me everything. Your dad and Bobby tried to save him. They got there too late. By the time they showed up he had been possessed. You didn't kill my dad, he was gone." A tear slide down Amy's cheek. Sam kisses Amy one last time.

"If you ever get out of this holy vessel thing you should find me." He manages to smile.

"I will." She wipes her face.

"Sammy time to go." Dean walks over to the two of them and slaps Sam on the back. Dean hugs Amy, "Take care of yourself."

"I will." She smiles.

"Now how does this stuff work again?" Dean holds up his bottle again.

"Well you open the bottle and drink it." Amy laughs as Dean rolls his eyes.

"Then what?" Dean asks.

"You end up home. Wherever that is." Molly punches Dean on the shoulder playfully.

"Sounds easy enough." Dean opens the bottle and drinks. Sam does the same. They look at each other then at the girls. "Nothing's happening."

"I'm sorry." Molly says to Dean.

"Don't be sorry. Maybe it's just a bad batch." Dean smiles.

"Not for that." Molly looks at Amy.

"For what then?" Dean and Sam look at her. Molly puts her crutches on the ground. Both girls walk up to Sam and Dean.

"For this." Molly and Amy say in unison. Both girls cock their arms back and punch Sam and Dean in the face.

Dean wakes up face first on the pavement, "Argh." He groans as gets up, "Sammy?"

"Over here." Sam answers. Dean gets up and sees the Impala right next to him. Sam is on the passenger side.

"What happened?" Sam's head pops over the top of the car.

"Don't know." Dean feels in his pocket and finds the keys. "Maybe we got jumped?" he rubs his forehead.

"Must've, looks like we're packed we must be done here." Sam points to the backseat where their bags have been placed.

"Yeah I have to say, I don't even remember why we're here." Dean scratches his head.

"I know." Sam looks at Dean. "When did you get that shirt?"

Dean opens his jacket and looks at his shirt. It is a Green Bay Packers green and gold t-shirt with Bret Favre's number. "I don't remember. Let's go get a beer." Sam nods in agreement.

Inside of the bar Dean and Sam sit next to each other on stools nursing a beer. "That'll be 5.00 each." The bartender says

"I got it." Sam reaches into his pocket for his wallet. He feels something and pulls it out; it's a book "Spells for beginners." He runs his finger over the gold letters.

"What's that?" Dean looks over at Sam.

"I'm not sure." Sam shakes his head and hands the bartender a few bills, "Keep the change."

"Well where do you want to head next?" Dean takes a sip of his beer.

"Don't know? Should we check in on Bobby?" Sam stares at the back wall of the bar.

"Sounds good, let's stop for cheese first. I suddenly have a craving." Dean finishes his beer. The bartender comes towards the boys with two more beers.

"No thanks we're heading out." Sam holds his hand up.

"From the lady over there." The bar tender puts the beers down and points to a slender blonde woman. She has huge queen hair; too much make-up and a belt buckle the size of a dinner plate. She smiles and waves.

"I wouldn't take those. She's a real devil."

Sam and Dean turn to the end of the barn. A tall blond haired cowboy with a black Stetson cowboy hat was also nursing a beer.

"Excuse me?" Dean asks.

"She's a real devil." He says again. The bartender walks to the end of the bar.

"Another one Johnny?" he asks.

"No." He gets up and tips his hat at Sam and Dean. They watch him pass and then turn back to the bar.

"Ok that was weird. Let's go." Dean shakes off Johnny and gets up, "Ready?" Sam turns towards the blonde woman.

"Yeah." He gets up and follows Dean towards the door.

"Guess I'll be seeing you boys later." The blonde woman calls after them and laughs. Sam turns around and for a second it looks like her eyes are yellow. She waves.

The boys get in the car and back out of the spot they are in. The sign on the bar says, "Sandy's bar where the hangovers hurt like hell."

Sam looks at Dean, "Nah…" They laugh as they drive off.

"Bobby's?" Sam asks

"Cheese first." Dean replies

Sam punches Dean in the shoulder, "Ouch! Btch."

"Jerk." Sam leans back and closes his eyes. The book is still in his hands.


End file.
